Xiaolin Hero
by StevenTLawson
Summary: After hundreds of years it's time for new Wudai Warriors to arrise and protect the world. Izuku as the Dragon of Water will find himself torn between his Duty and his Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Hero

A calm summer breeze wafted through the cherry blossom trees, their vibrant pink petals fluttering along the wind as the sounds of birds chirping filled the afternoon air.

The rough and ragged sounds of breathing as the boy ran along the trail, his every step pounding the dry dirt underneath him as the sweat beaded down his face.

"This is really wonderful," a beautiful woman in a dark black dress said as she sat and took a dainty sip from her tea cup.

Ducking and dodging the flung weapons, the boy winced as he realized that some of the blades had grazed him and he was dripping blood from the wounds.

"It really is a nice blend," the other, equally beautiful woman in a crimson dress agreed as she rested on her pillow with her guest.

The boy skidded as he felt the ground suddenly become slick under his feat, he latched his hand onto a branch and flung himself to higher ground but still kept on running.

"We really should do this more often," the guest hummed as she basked in the warm sunlight.

The boy saw salvation, large wooden doors and all he had was a few dozen meters between himself and them, the snapping of branches next to him however told him of a different fate.

"I know, it's always lovely to have you," the host replied as she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the mountain forest around her.

"Ahhh," the boy cried out as he blocked the hit that sent him hurtling over the wall. "So close," he moaned as he lay in the sand garden that he had landed in.

"Oh Izuku," Wuya called out. "It's so good to see you."

"Hello Mrs. Wuya," Izuku greeted as he rolled his head to see the Heylin Witch drinking tea.

"Now now, don't call me Missus, we aren't married yet cutie," she teased the blushing teen.

"Wuya," Ryuko lightly slapped her friend's arm. "Knock it off, he's training right now. Master Omi, is going to get annoyed if you distract the poor boy."

"It's harmless," Wuya shook her head as she watched the teen roll off the ground and block the kick from Omi who had launched himself over the wall.

"Not if Master Omi starts to tell one of his stories with idioms and references," Ryuko warned.

Wuya shuddered for a moment. "Fine, jeez that's a worse punishment than being stuck in the puzzle box."

Izuku panted heavily as he weathered the barrage of his teacher. His thoughts wandered back to how he got himself into this situation.

* * *

"My son is quirkless," Inko asked the doctor nervously.

"Unfortunately, he is," the doctor said as he looked at the report. "He'll never be a hero," the doctor said as he laid out the findings of the report.

Only those words rung in his four year old head, "Never be a hero, never be a hero, never be a hero." When they got home Izuku rushed to the computer to watch the video of All Might saving an entire bus full of people from a fire. "Mommy," Izuku sniffled. "I can still be a hero, r-right," he said as he looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Inko said as she hugged her devastated son.

* * *

It was a random day as Inko took her little boy with her grocery shopping, he still wasn't over being diagnosed quirkless and every day he'd come home with bruises and she just didn't know what to do with him. So she had decided to make a day of the grocery shopping and took him to the beach afterwards, it was going well her son was running in and out of the surf and having a fun time just being a kid. Until someone started screaming for help.

Someone had gotten caught in a riptide and was struggling to stay above the waves, people on the beach were frantically trying to find a hero when Inko realized she couldn't find her son. She started shouting for Izuku when someone pointed out into the water that a small child was swimming out to help.

Izuku didn't know what came over him, he just saw someone in need of help and was already moving, he was a small child he thought, what could he do to help. But instead of being sucked under the water he found it easier to move than before. He was picking up speed even, going faster until he was next to the swimmer and after grabbing the person with his tiny little hands the water underneath them spouted up and formed a column as it guided him and the person back onto land.

Izuku didn't know what he did that day but he got a lot of praise for being a brave little hero and a couple of pro's who came by afterwards thanked him for his quick intervention with is quirk. But _"I don't have a quirk," _Izuku thought as his mother quickly brought him home.

The next day a knocking on the door just after breakfast and his life was very different.

* * *

"You are doing well Izuku," Omi said as he smiled down at his student. "You are on the way to being a powerful Wudai Warrior."

Izuku quickly got up from the ground after his sparring with his master. He bowed at the waist. "Thank you Master Omi, I'm really trying," he said.

"Come let us steal something broken, so that we may rest," Omi said happily as he walked over to the two beautiful women watching them.

"You mean take a break," Izuku huffed as he hurried to catch up. Somedays the hardest part of the training was understanding Omi's use of butchered slang.

"That too," Omi said as he sat down to pick up his own cup of tea. "Perfectly brewed as always Ms. Cho," raising his cup to Ryuko.

"Please Master Omi, it's Tatsuma now, I dropped the Cho family name half a century ago." Ryuko scolded the forgetful martial artist.

"So you did," Omi said. "Well it's been so long and I forget things every now and then, forgive me," the last century having taken its toll on the two hundred year old martial artist.

"Of course, no harm done," Ryuko waved off the apology. "I know you get it mixed up with mom all the time," she said sadly.

"On a less awkward topic," Wuya said happily. "You've turned fifteen, Izuku, when are you going to take a wife or two," she teased.

"Wuya," Izuku groaned as he hid his blushing face. This was not the first time the nearly eighteen hundred year old witch had asked for the young boy in marriage.

"Wuya, if you don't behave yourself I'll shove you in that puzzle box until he's eighteen," Ryuko tisked.

"I did say two, I wouldn't leave you out of this arrangement," Wuya commented, noting that Ryuko was also blushing.

Shaking his head to restore proper function, Izuku turned to Master Omi. "I am fifteen now and I'll need to think about highschool."

"I know what you're going to say Izuku and the answer is no," Omi said firmly as he was tired of having this discussion.

* * *

"So you're saying my son is some mystical warrior," Inko questioned the pair that showed up at her apartment. An old man with nine dots on his forehead and young lady with vaguely reptilian features.

"Correct, Ms. Midoriya," Ryuko said as Master Omi watched Izuku play with the Orb of Tornami. "It's hard to explain but your son has an incredible power and has an important role to play in the balance of the world between the Xiaolin and Heylin."

"This is a little strange," Inko questioned. "I just, my son is quirkless and recently he's been displaying some abilities that one would assume are quirks."

"Water," Omi mentioned.

"Well yes, it's always been with water," Inko mentioned.

"I do not wish to play a horn I own, but I think it would be best if Izuku came with us," Omi said. "We can begin his training right away."

"But what about his schooling, his friends," Inko protested.

"She's right Omi, it took you years to get used to interacting with people because Master Fung thought it best that you spend all your time training," Ryuko mentioned.

"Hmm, I think I can create a schedule that works." Omi hummed as Izuku managed to get the Shen Gong Wu to activate and would have flooded the apartment if not for Master Omi's control over the element.

So Izuku had found that he would go to school, and get beaten up and ridiculed for not having a quirk, then after that torture would go and train in martial arts with Master Omi. This would continue for a decade up until today.

* * *

Izuku slumped, he had been hoping to go and become a hero, like he always wanted to, but Master Omi didn't like the idea. "Omi it's not about not helping people, I want nothing more than for you to grow into a strong young man and help people, but the way the world venerates these heroes, I do not want to train you just so you can be some boat salesman."

"Showboater," Izuku corrected.

"That too," Omi agreed.

So Izuku resigned himself to once again have his dream taken away from him. Izuku set down his tea. "I don't think I have much of an appetite," he said glumly as he went over to the balance poles and worked on his forms.

"Ladies please," Omi preempted the verbal assault he knew the women would send his way. "I know he wishes to go and be a "Professional Hero"," Omi air quoted. "But I nor any of my friends ever did what we did for fame or fortune."

"You didn't stop me from becoming a licensed hero," Ryuko scoffed.

"Because it is necessary for you to shift into your dragon form and these laws would have made you a criminal had you not," Omi pointed out as about forty years ago they had gotten in trouble with some Heroes saying that Ryuko using her "Quirk" unlicensed was illegal but they'd let her go since she was obviously transporting her sickly grandpa.

"He wouldn't do it for fame or fortune," Wuya said as she stretched out next to the tea table. "Plus, what else are you training him for," she asked.

"In case the Heylin ever decides to strike," Omi firmly responded.

"Oh spare me," Wuya groaned. "The only "Heylin" left are Hannibal Bean, who hasn't been seen in a century, Chase Young whose butt you kicked so hard after he," Wuya looked to Ryuko who cringed. "Sorry, but still, and then there's me and I'm practically nice."

"She's right, besides her trying to seduce a child," Ryuko teased. "We have most if not all the Shen Gong Wu in the shed, so why not let him get some experience fighting villains."

"No, it is my decision, I did not train him so that he could then turn around and beat up random thugs," Omi shouted as he rose from his seat and left the two women alone with Izuku a ways away working on his poses while balancing on a beam.

"Pssh," Wuya hissed. "Please, if the boy wanted to beat up thugs he should start with that Bakugo brat," she said as she reached into her dress and pulled out a flask. "Want some, it's aged four hundred years," she waggled the alcohol in front of the dragon woman.

"Fine," Ryuko took the offered metal canister. "But only because I'm angry," she said as she took a big swig. "Oh boy, that is, strong," she coughed as a blush started to form on her face.

"I forgot to tell you it's also magic," Wuya chuckled.

"Bitch," Ryuko slumped over as the alcohol worked itself to get even a dragon like her drunk.

"That's for saying I'm seducing Izuku," Wuya glanced down. "You make it seem like I would just throw him away after I was done with him."

"So," Ryuko slurred. "We're too *hic* old for him," she whined.

"We're too old for everyone then, Ms. I'm only one hundred and eighteen," Wuya sarcastically said.

"Well not everyone," Ryuko rolled over trying to get up from the floor.

"Who, Chase Young, honey, I don't believe you could stand near him without trying to rip his face off for turning your grandfather and mother into that horrible stew," Wuya said.

"Monk Guan, he's immortal," Ryuko said unassured.

"Also super gay," Wuya waggled her pinkie as she took a sip from the flask.

"Really," Ryuko asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, how did you not know?" Wuya quirked an eyebrow. "Anyway, who else, and I swear if you say Omi, I will hit you, really hard," she warned.

"Okay fine not Master Omi," Ryuko lurched forward to lean on the tea table. "Hannibal… Bean?"

"If you can look me in the eye and tell me you would be fine allowing that thing to touch any part of your body intimately I will stop pursuing Izuku right now," Wuya promised as she locked eyes with the dragon who flinched immediately. "That's what I thought."

"He's just so gross," Ryuko gagged as she recalled Hannibal Bean's wrinkled bean body.

"See, now Izuku," Wuya said as she gestured across the field where Izuku was training. "Look at that and tell me you don't want that."

Ryuko looked at Izuku and saw him do a back-flip into a double-handed lifted slide and slowly rise to a reversed arch. "Well it's uh, very big. Impressive," she shouted as she corrected herself and mentally swore she wasn't looking at Izuku's pants as he stretched.

"Yeah he is," Wuya smiled dreamily at the teen. "Hey Izuku, if you leaned back just a little more, your form will be perfect," Wuya shouted.

Startled that he was being addressed Izuku nodded and leaned back slightly further. "Like, this," he grunted.

Wuya and Ryuko watched as Izuku's shirt lifted higher exposing his tight abdominal muscles and saw his hips raise equally. "Oh yeah, perfect," Wuya said huskily as she imagined what she would do to the boy.

"Stop it," Ryuko gasped. "We can't interfere with his training. Omi's going to get so mad at us if we keep bothering him."

"Ryuko," Wuya said darkly. "The only thing I want is to train his stamina, so are you in or out, if you are out, don't try and get back in later," the witch presented the ultimatum to her friend.

"I, uh," Ryuko looked back and forth from Wuya to Izuku. "In, I'm in," she quickly decided.

"Good, then we can work together to get him where we want him," Wuya cackled.

"And where is that?" Ryuko asked.

"Our bed," Wuya smirked as she went back to watching Izuku contort his body to maintain his balance on the pole. "God I wish I was that pole right now," she whined as Izuku gripped it between his thighs to hang off it.

* * *

For the next couple of months Izuku went through the motions of his lessons, he would come back from his middle school classes and train with Master Omi, all the while in the "normal" world as he called it, he had to listen to Bakugo talk about how he was going to go to U.A. and be the greatest hero.

"And the rest of you losers can worship me after I dethrone All Might, especially you Deku," Bakugo cackled as he lorded over his classmates that he was going to take the U.A. entrance exam.

Izuku slumped in his desk as he realized that he would have to tolerate this behavior for only a few months longer before he went off to a separate high school, a non-hero school. The thoughts simmered in his mind as he opened the shed to start cleaning the Shen Gong Wu, Omi had been training them in their various uses so he could know what each one did.

And he thought to himself as he was running a cloth carefully over the Golden Tiger Claws. "I could be there and back, before anyone knew," Izuku realized. "I might not get in, but I could at least try," he said as he slipped the artifact over his hand. Raising it up he shouted the activation, "Golden Tiger Claws," before slashing the air in front of him and hopping through the portal that was made.

"Has anyone seen Izuku," Inko asked as she entered the temple. "I had been meaning to take him to Yujinko High for their entrance exam and I forgot it was today," the mother asked Ryuko.

"I haven't seen him all day," the dragon shrugged. "Wuya," she looked over. "Did you take Izuku back to your "lair"," she finger quoted.

"Me, noooo…" Wuya said softly. "What I mean it, I haven't done that in weeks."

* * *

Wuya didn't live at the temple with Omi and Ryuko, she had her own "evil lair" as she claimed. It had modern amenities and was everything a bachelorette could ask for, except it was missing one important detail. "I need a hunky stud," Wuya shouted as she quickly headed towards the temple and snatched Izuku off the ground in the middle of his training.

It took Omi an hour to convince Wuya that she needed to return the teen. "But he's happy here, see, he has all the important food groups, pizza, chicken wings and burgers, a bunch of soda and a nice soft bed that we can fu-." Wuya shook her hips before Ryuko socked her in the face.

"Dammit, what was that line about going in together," the dragon shouted at the witch.

"I was going to let you have your turn," Wuya said as she rubbed her nose leaning off the marble flooring.

"And after his mother finds out you took him," Omi raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh," Wuya groaned as she let down her arms, arched her back and let out the noise to the ceiling. "Fine, but he should still come over some times," she said as Omi went and collected Izuku from the game room. "It's not good for a young man to only train, he needs to do something fun sometimes. Your friends understood that and always included you," Wuya sent an underhanded verbal jab at the elderly monk.

"Fine," Omi sighed. He recalled all the times Clay, Kimiko or Raimundo would slack off and bring him along and how much fun he had just being with his friends, something that didn't stop when they grew old. "I can give him a day off every now and then, but…" he said pointing a finger at the witch. "His clothes stay on," he warned.

Wuya smirked as she thought of a nice loophole in that rule. "Yours too," Omi said as he and Izuku climbed onto Ryuko and flew off."

"No fun having, bald headed, grr," Wuya kicked a chair across the room shattering it. "Since when did he know what sex was?!" she screamed loudly.

* * *

"Honestly, I didn't take him," Wuya said in her defense. "Maybe he's hanging out with his friends, oh wait he doesn't have those because the brats at his school hate him."

"They do not hate him, they just," Ryuko tried to defend the actions of children but she had seen what they were like to Izuku. "Fine, you win." she relented as she watched the witch pump her fist in victory.

"Ladies," Inko tapped her foot. "Where is my son?" she asked again, firmly this time.

Omi walked in the room to see the women, "If you are looking for Izuku he was tasked to dust the Shen Gong Wu," he said. "Actually he should have been done by now."

As the four adults headed out to the shed, they saw the door swinging open in the breeze. "That's not good," Ryuko commented as they hurried over to the building.

"Well they're still here," Wuya said as she looked around the room.

"Not all of them," Omi gritted his teeth as he noticed that one of the artifacts was missing. "Ryuko, we are going to U.A. and collecting Izuku before he does something foolish," he ordered as he locked up the shed.

Ryuko nodded and shifted into her dragon form, preparing to flying into the sky in the direction of the school.

"And where are you going," Omi asked as he saw Wuya creeping away.

"Who little old me, why I left a load of laundry in the wash," she lied blatantly.

"Do not interfere Wuya," Omi waggled his finger, knowing that the witch was leaving to see the aftermath of Izuku's escape. Omi hopped onto Ryuko so she could take him to the school to collect his apprentice.

* * *

"Oh yeah little listeners," Present Mic greeted the assembled test takers. "Can I get a yeah?" he requested loudly.

Izuku was practically vibrating in his seat, he was actually doing it, disobeying his teacher and trying out for U.A. "I might actually be able to do this," he thought excitedly.

* * *

"Hang on girl," Wuya said as she caught up to the flying dragon using some of her magic to be invisible to Omi.

"Wuya," Ryuko whispered in shock so that Master Omi couldn't hear their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, help Izuku," Wuya said coyly. "We both know where he is right?" She waited to see the dragon nod. "We both know why he's doing this right?" she further asked. Ryuko nodded again at the question. "So why not take your time, if he fails, then we take him for some ice cream, send a text to his mother that he's down and needs some comfort, take him to my lair and fu-," Wuya started to shout her plans.

"Wuya," Ryuko interrupted the witch.

"Ahem," Wuya coughed into her hand. "Fine, he'll be bummed if he fails, but then Omi can gloat about being right and we help the poor boy get over the loss. Life goes on," Wuya said as she faked gagging. "Or, he passes."

"Then what," Ryuko asked.

"Then the boy gets to live his dream," Wuya said. "Omi gets to mope about someone disobeying him, as if he _always_ listened to Fung. But most importantly, maybe Izuku won't look like someone killed his puppy."

"You really do care for him don't you?" Ryuko said softly.

Wuya looked at the horizon and recalled one of the first times meeting the young boy.

* * *

"Hello, I am, Izuku Midoriya," the young child introduced himself to Wuya.

"Hmph," Wuya nodded as she lazed about in the temple having nothing better to do with her time but pester Omi and Ryuko. "Be gone child."

"Okay," Izuku smiled as he waddled away.

Wuya watched as Izuku was put through the basics of martial arts by Omi. "Oh great another water user," she rolled her eyes as she pulled a bottle of wine off the table near her. She nearly dropped it when she heard a loud gasp from across the room.

"Oh my gosh," Izuku hurried over. "Is that your quirk, that's so cool, what is it called, is that all you can do, can you show me more," he started rambling questioned at the witch.

"Fool, I do not have a "quirk" as you mortals put it," Wuya scoffed. "I am the mighty Wuya, the Heylin Witch, my powers are beyond that of you weak mortals." she displayed by making green fire in her hands.

"That's so, amazing," Izuku shrieked as hopped on his feet. "Show me more, show me more," he said as he almost ripped her arm off from shaking it so much. Over the years Izuku never got tired of seeing her magic and would always ask insightful questions about her magic and made time to get to know her.

"You know Omi, I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't find an apprentice of my own," Wuya said as she watched him wave to the Midoriyas who were leaving.

"You wish to rekindle the Heylin side," Omi grunted in annoyance.

"Possibly, I think I might like teaching, I can't possibly do a worse job than you," she laughed at the monk who folded his arms and steamed.

"And who would willingly subject themself to you, hmm," Omi growled.

"Why Izuku of course, he's clearly talented and I think you're wasting it on this Wudai nonsense, he'd make an excellent Warlock," Wuya purred.

"Ahah, that is so funny that I forgot to laugh," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes Wuya strolled along the garden with Omi. "I might be serious, he is a good kid."

"Which is why he'd never succeed in Heylin magic," Omi replied.

"It's not all evil," Wuya defended but started to lose her temper at Omi's snickering. "Grr, fine be that way," Wuya stomped off.

* * *

"He's a good kid," Wuya shook herself out of her thoughts. "Let him have his chance."

"Fine, we'll take the scenic route, they only give fifteen minutes for the entrance exam, so we'd make it just after it's over," Ryuko agreed to listen to Wuya. Ryuko turned her head to look at Omi who was on her back. "The school is this way," she said. "It's been a while so I hope I don't get lost."

* * *

Izuku was panting heavily, not from exhaustion, but from excitement, he'd torn through the U.A. bots, he had heard the tales from Master Omi about the various Jack-Bots they did battle with over the years and Omi was even able to get him a couple to spar with after calling up the Spice Co. and requesting a few from a special account, earmarked for Ice Cream.

And these weren't all that different, bulkier than the Jack-bots, but less agile so Izuku's higher speed from his training, he was running circles around the machines. "This is so awesome," he cheered as he sliced through another machine with his Tornado Strike.

* * *

"I am so busted," Izuku slumped as he saw his Master staring down at him, clearly disappointed. "Master Omi, I," he opened his mouth to defend his actions when another voice called out.

"Excuse me," Nezu said as he came over with some of his staff members. "I do not know who you are, but you should not be here."

"I know, we are leaving, Izuku," Omi held out his hand. Reaching into his robes he pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws. "I am sorry for wasting your time," Omi said firmly to the U.A. staff.

Ryuko was in the back talking to Cementoss, who was an upperclassman when she attended the school, after falsifying some documents of course to hide her true age. "Come on Ken, help me out, I need to know, would he have passed," she pleaded.

Before anyone could do anything the alarms started to blare around the school as an explosion sounded across the field. "Are we under attack?" Nezu shouted.

"Not exactly," Ryuko groaned as she realized that Wuya was trying to make a dramatic entrance. "Wuya, we're over here, no one saw it," she shouted.

The Heylin Witch quickly flew over to the group of teachers who were now getting defensive about so many unauthorized people trespassing. "Oh but I did this really cool bit where I melted the front gate and walked through the flames," Wuya pouted.

"I bet it was cool," Izuku mumbled as he would have liked to have seen the dramatic entrance.

"I bet that you are going to spend the next few months scrubbing every inch of the temple clean," Omi warned. "With a toothbrush," he added on to make Izuku cringe.

"Oh come on you old fuddy duddy," Wuya said as she came over and rubbed Izuku's shoulders gently showing she was on his side. "You wouldn't even let the boy take the test, what's the harm in it?"

"He has no business wasting his time trying to be like one of these heroes," Omi shouted as he gestured to the staff who looked deeply offended at the remark.

"Excuse me," Nezu tried to interject.

"Oh really, because you were always the greatest hero the world ever knew," Wuya waved her hands in the air. "Puhlease, sure you saved it a few times, from myself on occasion, but you were never the prime example of purity," Wuya screamed.

"I think I deserve some answers," Ths Principal chimed in once again.

"At least I never tried to take over the world," Omi shouted. "I am trying to make him the hero this world needs, not some grandstanding celebrity that Kimiko would have read about in her magazines."

"This has gone on long enough," Nezu said in frustration. He was prepared to order his staff to arrest the trespassers when Izuku spoke up.

"I'm sorry okay," Izuku he said. "I know I shouldn't have come here, I know you don't want me to be a hero, I understand it Master Omi, I'll just go," he said as he put on the Shen Gong Wu. "Golden Tiger Claws," he said activating the artifact before slashing a portal open and disappearing from the U.A. campus.

"Now look at what you did," Wuya screamed loudly.

"Me," Omi denied. "It's you and her who took so long getting here that I wasn't able to stop him."

"All Might," Nezu shouted over the arguing duo.

The Number One hero rushed forward and was prepared to stop the argument before he slammed into the ground in confusion. Despite their focus elsewhere, Omi and Wuya had centuries of experience on All Might and powers far different from what he was expecting and the hero quickly found himself unable to move.

"Stay out of this," both the Heylin Witch and the Wudai Master shouted at the hero.

"Hey, if anyone wants to know how he did," Ryuko roared, her voice much louder than any of the others could match. "Ken, if you would," she huffed as she felt highly annoyed at how crap this situation had turned. "I have to go get Izuku." she said as shifted into a dragon and flew off to find the missing child.

"He passed, even if we only count his villain points for destroying the machines, he's got first place," Ken said as he moved over to the group. "If he gets enough hero points from all the help he gave other test takers and saving one of them, he's going to break our records. We've never had any one like him," Ken continued.

"Now that the shouting is over," Nezu said as he straightened his tie. "Can you tell me who you people are?" his tone demanding answers.

* * *

Izuku sat on the ledge of the pier, sniffling as he felt his emotions well up inside him. He heard the familiar wing beat behind him and didn't even turn to look and see who showed up.

"This sucks kiddo," Ryuko said as she seated herself next to Izuku.

"I screwed up," Izuku said softly.

"No you didn't," Ryuko disagreed. "This situation is screwed up," she told him.

"But I promised to listen to Master Omi when I agreed to start training," Izuku said. "And he said I wasn't to go to U.A. and be a hero."

"Omi isn't right about everything, and you shouldn't always listen to him," Ryuko sighed. "He's an excellent martial artist, a great teacher, but he's still human, and he has his faults."

* * *

"So you mean to tell me," Nezu groaned as he rubbed his temples from the tale each of them had told. They had no reason to keep their histories secret as they explained Izuku's training and part of what their organization was about. "Well at least that explained the strange records from two hundred or so years ago."

"Now if it is all the same," Omi said. "I would like you to destroy Izuku's test, he will not be attending your school."

"No," Nezu said firmly. "I don't think I will. He is an excellent candidate and I don't see why I shouldn't admit him."

"Because he doesn't have a quirk, that's one of your rules," Omi said as he had actually looked up the admission process for U.A. to find a way to firmly deny Izuku should this come up.

"Irrelevant, his Wudai?" Nezu said, pausing to make sure he had the term correct. "Are well on the same level as a quirk of his own. We can make an exception."

"He has duties at the temple that are more important than what you could teach him here," Omi said. "He will need to be ready to move onto his next stage of training."

"I'm certain our standards can meet your own," Nezu growled not liking someone calling his school subpar. "We would in fact be able to teach him a more diverse set of skills than you could on your own."

Omi wasn't used to having people disagreeing with him, it had been decades since the last time this happened. "He is too important to the balance of this world to waste his time running around when the other warriors have not shown themselves," Omi admitted.

Wuya had a moment of clarity. "Holy shit, that's it, isn't it," she realized. "You're dying, aren't you Omi."

"Yes," Omi answered quietly. "I have been getting weaker every day, I saw a doctor about it, as much as I did not want to, I have only a few months left," he said. "I have to have Izuku ready at that time to protect the Shen Gong Wu, while you may be good now, there are still other threats out there that would endanger the world should they fall into the wrong hands. He must be ready for when that day comes."

"If I may," All Might said as he picked himself up off the ground. "I have a little bit of history when it comes to situations like this." The hero could tell that this situation was much like his own and thus had some insight. As he explained the history of his quirk to the witch and martial arts master, Izuku was sitting in a small shop with Ryuko.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Ryuko," Izuku admitted as he and the dragon lady sat on the bench.

"Do what you think is right," she said as she looked at the kid. "If you don't know what the correct path to take is, choose the one that helps the most people," she offered wisdom.

"So I should be a hero," Izuku asked.

"You are a hero," Ryuko shook her head. "The only difference is this will show everyone else just how much of one you are."

"I want to do it," Izuku nodded.

"Good, let's finish our meal and then go back, I am the old man's ride after all," Ryuko chuckled as they were handed their ramen bowls.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when a portal ripped open back on the yard of the U.A. campus. "Hey," Izuku said as he looked at the ground.

"Izuku," Master Omi said.

"No I need to say something," Izuku said quickly. "I'm going to go to U.A., I'm going to be a hero, not for the fame, or money, but because it's what I want to do, what I've always wanted to do," he firmly declared. "I want to help people and that's all I've ever wanted, so I'm sorry Master Omi, I have to do this," he huffed as he spat out his piece.

"I agree," Omi said softly. "I was wrong to try and place you on my path," he said as he knelt down. "You are your own person and I have to let my fears go, because you will need to be who you were meant to be," he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Really," Izuku said in shock as he hadn't expected his master to accept his decision.

"I will expect nothing but the best from you, but I have never been disappointed with your work before, so make me proud," the old master pulled his student into a hug.

"So does that mean," Izuku smiled brightly.

"Yes Young Midoriya," All Might said, "Welcome to your Hero Academia."

"This is the greatest day of my life," Izuku whooped.

"You're still in trouble taking the Golden Tiger Claws without permission," Omi firmly stated.

"Whoo, top five," Izuku amended his previous remark.


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku stood at the temple with his mother, mentor and the two other women who have played a major role in his life. It was the morning of the first day on his journey to be a hero. "Oh sweetie, you look so handsome," Inko said as she dabbed tears from her cheeks.

Izuku smiled as he prepared himself to take his first step towards achieving his dream. He adjusted his tie as he said his goodbyes. As soon as the door shut Inko straightened up. "Okay, let's go watch him," she said firmly as she and the other adults headed to the shed to grab some Shen Gong Wu so that they could enter the school and watch him unnoticed for his first day.

"Is this really the best idea," Ryuko asked.

"Do you have anything better to be doing with your time," Omi questioned.

"No, just checking is all," the dragon responded.

"Hurry up," Wuya said as she tapped her foot. "I don't want to miss anything."

* * *

Izuku looked up at the massive gate that had been replaced in the months between the entrance exam and now after Wuya had destroyed it. Stepping over the threshold he took a deep breath. However he was shoved to the side by Katsuki who barreled passed him. "Move it Deku," he said as he stomped ahead.

Rubbing his shoulder, Izuku slowly began walking up towards the main building.

"Come on, just a little spell," Wuya whined.

"He just bumped him," Omi denied. "You can't mutilate a child for bumping someone."

"Sure I can," Wuya scoffed as she curled her fingers menacingly.

Ryuko watched as Izuku entered the school proper. "He's in let's move," she said as the group moved under the cover of the Shroud of Shadows and Wuya's magic to remain undetected, they watched Izuku step into the classroom and greet some of the other students.

"Well they all seem nice," Inko said happily as her son didn't seem to be getting any flak from his classmates.

"If you're here to make friends, do it somewhere else, this is the hero course," Aizawa said as he walked into the classroom. The students stared at the man in confusion for a moment as he walked over to the desk. "You all took too long to quiet down."

"Seriously that was less than 10 seconds," Ryuko said in shock. "That's way too strict."

"I am your homeroom Teacher Shouta Aizawa," he said to the class as he reached into his sleeping bag. "Change into these and head out to the p.e. fields.

"A quirk apprehension test," the students said in confusion.

"Sir, what about the entrance ceremony or meeting with the guidance counselors?" Uraraka asked.

"Waste of time," Aizawa answered. "U.A. is renowned for it's freedom, freedom that extends to the faculty as well, I am given leave to teach you as I see fit," Aizawa said as he went on to explain the purpose of coming out to the field.

"So Bakugo, you will demonstrate for us," Aizawa said as he tossed a baseball to the ashen blonde teen. "Try throwing this ball anyway you can, you can even use your quirk, just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo shrugged and started to stretch before throwing. "Oh and don't hold back."

"Excellent," Bakugo smirked as he prepared to throw. "DIE!" he shouted as he rocketed the ball into the sky.

"Damn," Ryuko said. "That's a pretty powerful quirk."

"Mmm, I've seen better," Wuya dismissed.

Mina clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh wow, that looks so fun."

"Fun, you think this is fun." Aizawa turned to glare at his students. "Just thought you'd come here for three years and have, _fun_?_" _Aizawa chuckled darkly. "Fine, to make it more fun, whoever scores last will be expelled." To the gasps of the listeners. "The freedom I talked about also applies to who gets to stay in the hero course."

"That no good," Inko hissed. "Putting all that pressure on the kids right away."

"Now now," Omi said calmingly as he prevented the mother from coming out from the Shroud of Shadows. "We will need to see how the students handle the trials before them."

The first event Aizawa put them up to was the fifty-meter dash. Most of the students did adequately due to their quirks, but next to run was Izuku and Katuski. "Oh here he goes," Wuya smirked happy to see Izuku trounce the bully.

"Begin," Aizawa said to the runners.

"Blast Rush," Katsuki said as he swung his arms and caused a huge explosion. Izuku who was running next to him at the time had been struck by the explosion and knocked off his course and fell to the ground.

"I'm going to rip out his entrails," the hidden women snarled as they saw Izuku get back up and finish with a horrible time.

Omi just groaned as he realized that today was only just starting.

As the events progressed, Izuku did far better without anyone hindering him, but it seemed as though he was not taking first in any of the tests, due to someone's quirk being more suited to the task.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called out as Izuku got ready to throw. "You've not used your powers yet, do you think that you are better than everyone else?"

"No sir," Izuku quickly answered. "It's just, not been applicable in the tests."

"Really now, so what would make it applicable," Aizawa asked.

"I'll just need a moment of silence," Izuku shrugged.

"Fine, everyone, shut your yaps," Aizawa ordered the class who got curious about what their classmate's quirk was if it required silence.

Izuku took a deep breath as he balanced his entire bodyweight on the tip of one foot. Exhaling slowly, he opened his eyes as he spun rapidly, a kick off the ground as water magically formed underneath him propelling him high into the air. "Tornado Strike," he shouted as a jet of water erupted from his palm and shot the baseball into the distance. "How was that sir," Izuku asked as he landed.

"Better," Aizawa said.

"Yeah, way to go baby," Inko cheered, not having to worry about sound since Wuya had used a spell to allow them to communicate without other's hearing.

"He's come a long way," Omi nodded with pride that his student was displaying the techniques he learned properly.

Both Wuya and Ryuko were clapping until they saw Bakugo fling himself at Izuku but before they could move to stomp the uppity child into the dirt, cloth wrapped around Bakugo's body stopping his assault.

"Knock it off, I have dry eye," Aizawa shouted as he blinked and deactivated his quirk. "If you got issues with one of your classmates, either take it to Hound Dog or do it outside of class, but don't think you can just do whatever and have no consequences."

"Yes sir," Izuku said glumly.

"Tch," Bakugo swung his head to the side as he stomped back into the line.

"Wuya, what are you doing?" Ryuko asked as she watched the witch waggle her fingers

"Nothing evil," Wuya responded. "Just a little mischief."

"Pfft, nice boxers," Kaminari snickered as he saw Bakugo's pants fall down.

Bakugo looked down and frantically pulled the pants back up. "Shut up, I'll kill you," he shouted loudly as he blushed in embarrassment as the class started to laugh at the unfortunate circumstance.

"Alright, alright," Aizawa waved his hand to get his classes attention. "As for expulsion, you all did well enough, so get changed back classes are over for today."

As the class began to cheer for their success Momo turned to Aizawa. "Sir, wait, what about the rest of our classes, are we just supposed to go home?"

"Oh right," Aizawa realized. "Yeah actually get changed back into your uniform then go back to class, you have science next."

"How can he be their teacher, he is so lazy," Omi lamented as he compared how Master Fung trained him and he trained Izuku to what he just watched.

* * *

Throughout the day the hidden adults watched the classes. "Oh my," Inko gasped as she saw Midnight enter the room.

"Goodness," Omi shouted as he hid his eyes behind his arms.

Wuya whistled in appreciation of the woman. "I think I should find her designer for my next robes."

Ryuko started coughing as she tried to smother a laugh.

"Oh we could match too," Wuya said happily.

"What?!" Ryuko exclaimed. "I couldn't."

"I think you could," Inko sighed. "Honestly you have the figure for it."

"Thank you," Ryuko smiled as she just took the compliment instead of arguing.

As the students started to pack up for the day, Izuku made sure to hang back as he waved to his classmates. "Okay, I know you're there," he said loudly.

"Oh pooh," Inko said as she removed the Shroud of Shadows. "What gave us away?"

Blushing lightly Izuku scratched his cheek. "Ryuko's um, perfume, I could smell it all day."

"Aww," Ryuko cooed. "Was it really that noticeable?"

"You smell like a campfire, it's really pleasant," Izuku quickly said. "But next time you want to come to U.A., don't hide, I'm sure if you asked for a pass, they would let you in to see me."

"Oh let us talk about what we saw Izuku," Omi said through gritted teeth. "I had been convinced by the Principal that U.A. would be giving you an education that I could not. As such, I have not been impressed."

"It is the first day, and it's just as important that the teachers know our capabilities and so do our classmates, plus he's got twenty students, you only have me," Izuku said in defense of the school's strange method. "At least give them a week before you judge them, I know I couldn't do half of what you taught me in the first year, in my first week," he pleaded with his master for more time.

"Fine, you raise a good point," Omi admitted. "I will take you up on that offer and come see the teachers at the end of the week to assess your training, if it is not improved I will pull you from this school and use that time instead to train you back at the temple."

Izuku nodded sadly as he understood what would happen if U.A. didn't shape up into a decent education.

"Has Little Bakugo always been that rough with you," Inko interrogated her son as they walked down the path to the gate to the school.

"Pretty much, when I didn't get my quirk, he just, thought I wasn't good enough to be friends with anymore," Izuku admitted.

"Is that why he called you Deku," Ryuko gasped. "That's so mean."

"Well if that happens again, tell me," Inko instructed. "I will speak to Mitsuki about his behavior if he doesn't stop."

"Mooom," Izuku whined. "I'll be fine, nothing really happened."

"I disagree," Wuya tisked. "I think you should crush him under your heel and take what is rightfully yours," she cackled.

"And that would be," Izuku asked even if he half-knew the answer.

"Duh, us," Wuya grinned as she pulled Ryuko up against her who let out an embarrassing squeak.

"In front of my mother," Izuku shouted as he covered his blushing face.

"What, she's going to want grandchildren some day and there are way worse women out there, we're just," Wuya waved her arms. "Pre-emptively taking you off the market before someone sinister comes along."

"Wuya," Inko warned. "Don't push him, he will bed you when he is ready."

"Mom!?" Izuku shouted.

"What, I like them," Inko shrugged. "And she is right, you could so much worse than them. And I know you adore them, so why beat around the bush?"

"Master Omi, please," Izuku turned to his teacher with hope in his eyes.

"I do not know the first thing about romance, that is a battlefield I do not fight on," Omi said as he looked away from his apprentice.

Betrayed Izuku hung his head low as women continued to tease him about his day all the way back to the temple.

* * *

"Sir," Aizawa said as he watched the group leave the campus. "Should we be concerned about the security breach of four people entering the grounds undetected."

"No, considering one is a licensed Pro-Hero and the other is the student's mother, so long as they do not disrupt the lessons, their presence will be tolerated," Nezu reasoned. "It would not be the first time a concerned parent snuck into the school."

"Oh right, Togata's father," Aizawa nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't stop walking through the walls to see his son every day," he said remembering how many times they'd have to send the sobbing father home because he missed his baby boy.

* * *

"That fucking nerd," Bakugo snarled as he punched the bag he had in the backyard. "Who does he think he is, hiding his powers like that," he snarled as he started to punch harder and faster, building up more and more sweat. "I'll show that fucker, I'll crush him into the dirt if I have to."

The sound of his fists slamming into the leather, Bakugo's breath picking up as he closed his eyes, his thoughts whirling around his head like a maelstrom. "I'm going to get you Deku," he roared as he slapped his right palm on the bag, exploding his quirk and all the accumulated sweat on it. The sound of car alarms rang in the distance as his mother slammed open the door.

"Hey, shit head," Mitsuki shouted. "Keep it down, you're scaring the neighbors."

"Shut up hag," Bakugo shouted back. "Those extra's know who we are, they aren't surprised anymore," he pointed to how his neighbors weren't even coming out of their houses this time having gotten used to the sound of explosions in the area, living so close to the Bakugo's. "I need a new punching bag, this one broke," he huffed as he tossed the destroyed bag in the trash.

"That's the second one this month, you little monster," Mitsuki sighed. "Can you please not use your quirk on them."

"I need to train harder if I'm going to show U.A. why I'm the best, and that all the others are worthless trash," Bakugo declared.

"Well Mr. The Best, you have to take out the trash tonight, so do that now because supper will be ready soon," Mitsuki ordered as she slammed the door behind her.

"Grr, damn bitch," Bakugo swore as he hefted the trash bag out to take it to the bins.

* * *

That night Izuku was laying in bed at the temple as he reflected on the day he had. "I'm really doing it," he whispered. "I'm going to be a hero."

"Yeah you are," Ryuko said softly as she lay down next to him in his bed.

"Gah, Ryuko," Izuku hissed as he was surprised that she snuck up on him.

"Shh, it's late, I have an early day tomorrow at my agency," she shushed him as she snuggled in next to him.

"But why my bed," Izuku asked nervously as the beautiful woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Because if your mom is fine with it and, I can tell you're fine with it," Ryuko yawned. "I don't see why I can't just cuddle with you at least."

"I gu-guess," Izuku stammered as he didn't see a flaw in her reasoning. Slowly he started to get drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oh really," Wuya shouted, startling the pair awake just as dawn broke. "Is this what you do when I'm not here," grinding her teeth she glared down at Ryuko and Izuku.

"Wuya, we just slept together is all," Ryuko stretched.

"Ye-yeah, only sleeping," Izuku quietly said.

"I know, and I'm very disappointed in you both," she said as she crawled onto the bed and straddled Izuku. "You could both be doing so much more," she said as she licked her lips and dragged a fingernail over Izuku's bare chest.

"Someone needs a cold shower," Ryuko rolled her eyes as she dragged the Heylin witch out of the room.

"Nooo, it's just us here, Omi went to see his doctor," Wuya protested. "We can just call Izuku in sick today, that's at least nine hours of fun we could be having before anyone comes looking for him."

"I have to go to work, Wuya," Ryuko shook her head.

"Fine, then it'll just be me and him, one-on-one, for hours," Wuya purred. "I'll just break him in," she said seductively.

"No, Izuku has to go to school," Ryuko said as she shoved the witch into the bathroom with her. "Which means you need to go do witch stuff until he comes back," she said as she started to brush her teeth.

"But witch stuff is so boring," Wuya whined. "I know, I invented it, it's doing nothing."

"Then find a hobby," Ryuko suggested.

"I don't want a hobby, I want a hubby," Wuya folded her arms and pouted. "And I want that hubby," she pointed to the wall that aimed towards Izuku's room.

"God, you're like a child today," Ryuko sighed.

"Bye Ryuko, Bye Wuya, I'm leaving," Izuku shouted as he hurried down the hall.

"Bye sweetie," Ryuko waved as she stuck her head out of the bathroom doorway.

"Bye Izuku, I love you," Wuya shouted as she blew the teen a kiss.

"I uh, lo-love you t-to Wuya," Izuku muttered as he now sprinted out of the temple.

"Haha, score, I got him to say he loves me," Wuya teased.

"Oh come on," Ryuko huffed. "I didn't think of that," she complained.

"Next time, young dragon," Wuya dismissed. "I mean it, you know he cares for you," she said earnestly. "This isn't a competition between us."

"Sometimes it feels like you are making it that way," Ryuko said sadly as she hugged herself.

"If you want me to pull back, I will, I want this to work," Wuya replied. "Truly I do. If all it takes for me to not screw this up is to be patient, I can do that."

"Really," Ryuko asked as she sniffled.

"Really really," Wuya smiled.

"Thanks Wuya," Ryuko smiled back and hugged the witch. "It really means a lot to me that you'd do that."

"Hey, we're in this together," Wuya said reassuringly. "No reason to rock the boat when we're on calm waters."

"Where'd you hear that one?" Ryuko asked.

"A book Omi is reading to teach himself slang," Wuya stifled a giggle as she pulled out the book from her robes. "It's a goldmine of nonsense."

"That is, hilarious," Ryuko laughed. "What's your favorite so far?"

"Okay," Wuya said happily as she flipped through the pages. Clearing her throat, she started to read passages from the text that was filled with old and outdated idioms.

* * *

For the next few hours Izuku went through his day as normal, the way the U.A. classes were structured was loose enough that the teachers had more leeway with what they taught as Midnight lectured on art history, which she explained angrily after someone made an off the cuff remark about how useful such a class could be. So she spent a bit of the lesson explaining how knowing art history would allow them to better design their costumes, pick their hero names and create a unique identity for themselves as they made their way through their career. Izuku found that fascinating that there was so much detail that went into color schemes.

But all lessons soon started to end when they got to their lunch period. However, what really had everyone's attention was what would come after eating.

"**I am here," **All Might loudly proclaimed as he dramatically entered the room.

The classrooms enthusiasm shot straight through the ceiling as they realized they were going to be taught by the one and only All Might. So much so that they were hanging on his every word as he explained what Foundational Heroics would entail.

Each student hurried to grab their costume cases of the wall when they came out and ran to the locker rooms to change into them.

"Impressive Gi," Ojiro commented as Izuku tired his blue sash around his waist. His hero costume was just currently his temple robes, he hadn't needed much to begin with and wasn't sure what he should do for a hero costume but wearing his robes just felt right.

"These are just my normal robes I train in," Izuku shrugged.

"Well then, how's about we spar sometime," Ojiro offered. "I'd like to see how my style compares to yours."

"A friendly spar sounds wonderful," he said as the pair exited the room much sooner than the rest as their outfits were their training uniforms.

"Aw, so bland," All Might slumped as he saw the first two to come out. "Where's the pizazz, the flash," he asked inspecting the two martial artists.

"Sorry sir," Izuku said not sure how to respond. "Just not that flashy of a guy I guess."

"I'd rather fight in something comfortable than colorful," Ojiro stated.

"Ugh, I hope we can convince you both later on to make some adjustments," All Might said with worry that some of his students would be overlooked due to not standing out enough.

Soon the rest of the 1-A class assembled and Izuku had to be honest, many of the outfits were more eye-catching than his own. "Maybe, there is something to be said about standing out."

"Pfft, yeah," Ojiro snickered. "It's a regular game of spot the protag over here."

Izuku covered a laugh as he looked around at the other costumes. "But I think I won't get as crazy as them."

"**All right," **All Might said loudly so the class could hear. **"Today's lesson is Combat," **he said as he started to go over the rules and objective. A simple game, where one side tried to get the fake bomb, while the other side defended it. **"Now, to determine teams," **he happily said as he started pulling names out of a box.

"Wow, isn't this great," Uraraka said happily as they stood outside the building. "We're the heroes."

"Ye-yeah," Izuku said awkwardly as he tried to figure out a plan for Bakugo who, if he had to guess, was upstairs ready to fight.

* * *

"**Alright class, now pay close attention, they may have to go first, but what you can learn from seeing others, is invaluable before you have to try it yourself," **All Might said to the remaining students who watched the teams on the monitor.

"Woo Woo, go Izuku, beat his ass," Wuya cheered on from the back of the tent, startling the entire class. She had a large bucket of popcorn, her entire outfit drastically different from her normal robes. She wore a large soda drinker hat, with a foam finger that said Izuku #1 on it, while the very tight t-shirt, showed a picture of Izuku standing triumphantly over a crudely drawn Bakugo who had stink lines coming off his beaten-up body.

"Who are you," Jirou shouted as she didn't hear anyone enter the tent.

"Me," Wuya smirked. "I am the Immortal Heylin Witch, Wuya, master of the arcane, bringer of curses and desolation," she said impressively as she created dark green flames that surrounded her.

"Ahem," All Might coughed. "Ms. Wuya," he said catching her attention. "While I'm sure your unannounced entrance into the campus is, concerning. I am trying to teach a lesson, is your presence necessary?"

"Not entirely, I do however wish to be here to witness the moment my sweet, darling Izuku finally gets his revenge on that mean bully of his," she said as she leaned back in her metal folding chair, transforming it into a far more comfortable chaise lounge. "So, go on, begin the fight," she waved dismissively at the hero.

"You're still trespassing," All Might grumbled as he put his headset back on.

"Please, I walked these lands when they were nothing but forests, sure I might have burned them down," Wuya trailed off.

"Oh come on," Momo rolled her eyes at the claim. "That's make you almost two millennia old."

"Hey, I am just as young and ravishing as I was fifteen hundred years ago," Wuya hissed as she waggled her long serpentine tongue at the young lady.

"Uh sir," Izuku questioned into his headset. "Should we start now, did we miss the signal?"

"No, yes, sorry, begin, Ms. Wuya just showed up unannounced to and I quote, "Watch you beat his ass."," All Might said into his headset.

"Ugh," Izuku groaned. "Tell Wuya I'll do that, but she can't go around harassing people at U.A. whenever she gets bored." He said as he and Uraraka entered the building.

"She heard, you are on speaker," All Might responded.

"So wait, who are you," Kirishima asked before Wuya shushed him.

"Quiet child, the fun is about to begin," Wuya said excitedly as she watched Katsuki tear through the halls, enraged that his vengeance had been delayed and that someone was so confident in his defeat.

Katsuki swore to figure out which extra in the class was Wuya and make sure she suffered the same fate as Deku did.

"He's coming around the corner," Izuku said calmly. "I'll handle him, you go on ahead," he nodded to Uraraka.

"Are you sure," Uraraka asked nervously.

"I'm sure, because Master Omi told me to, I never fought against him all those years he treated me and everyone else like dirt beneath him," Izuku firmed up his features. "Now, I'm not expected to hold back."

"Oooh, ominous," Kaminari snickered as he reached over and took a handful of popcorn from Wuya's bucket. "So what was that about him being a bully?" he asked as he pointed to the monitor that showed Bakugo tearing through the halls to get to the ground floor as fast as he could.

"Well," Wuya shifted to get a bit more comfortable in her already incredibly comfortable chair. "You see, back when most of you mortals get your quirks, sweet little Izuku didn't get one, instead he had something far better, he is the Dragon of Water," Wuya proudly stated.

"What?" Mina tilted her head in confusion.

"I said, Izuku might be quirkless but he is an amazingly powerful Wudai Warrior," Wuya rolled her eyes. "Now listen child," she scolded. "That brat with the blonde hair, has a decent power," she gave credit to Bakugo's quirk, it was impressive. "But his ego is unwarranted, he was praised constantly by his peers and the adults around him for this, giving him the arrogance to assume that made him better than others, so he did what most pathetic mortals do when they feel powerful and important." Wuya gritted her sharp teeth in anger. "He decided that my Izuku should be his punching bag and turned ever school against him for not having a quirk."

Meanwhile Izuku was expertly deflecting and countering Bakugo's wild style. While fast and strong, it had too many openings that someone more experienced could take advantage of. Izuku was peppering blows into his joints and pressure points, which was racking up a non-insignificant amount of damage to his body, causing the other boy to get even more furious, and swing blindly.

"You fucker, how dare you hide your quirk," Bakugo roared. "You think you're better than me," he demanded to know. "Having a laugh at my expense for all those years."

"No, I didn't hide my quirk, because I don't have one, and after training _my _power, I didn't think you deserved to know because you changed Kacchan," Izuku retorted as he formed water and blasted Katsuki back, washing the accumulated sweat from his palms.

"Honestly, you all don't deserve someone as nice as Izuku," Wuya said bluntly. "He was made fun of by his classmates, and his teachers, don't even get me started on the outright contempt they showed him, and how many times he would come to the temple covered in scrapes and bruises just because some of the other kids would use him as a target to practice their quirks. All because he had the absolute _gall_," she said sarcastically. "To exist in your world without a quirk."

"He's going to be the protector of the world, on a level, even your All Might cannot reach," she emphasized how powerful she expected Izuku to become. "And I personally don't think he should bother," Wuya said as she waved her hand and turned the bucket of popcorn into a crystal glass of wine.

Izuku stomped his foot down and exploded his other leg out, planting it firmly in his opponents' gut, causing Katsuki to double over and spit up his lunch. "I'm done being treated as your punching bag Kacchan. I'm not going to let you walk all over me anymore," slapping both of his hands onto the sides of Katsuki's head disorienting him. "We both wanted to be heroes, we're both here, so why are you still so hung up on the past. Why do you have to always put me and everyone else down," Izuku sighed. "It's not right, you were so nice when we were younger, so confident and strong, then, you changed," Izuku said sadly.

"You became meaner, angrier and you started picking fights," Izuku continued. "You stopped having friends, instead they were your lackies or sidekicks," Izuku pressed forward. "You never played games for fun, it was always about winning, why? Why did you stop being my friend?" Izuku shouted.

"But," Wuya closed her eyes and smiled. "He's just that amazing, he's going to keep trying his best to be a hero, going to keep doing what is right, not because it's expected of him, or because someone told him too, he could be crippled with no powers and he'd still be right here, fighting to make the world a better place," Wuya said as she took a big gulp from her drink. "It's why I love him," she said to no one in particular. "After nearly two thousand years, I meet a young man who is just a purely good person."

"Because, you fucker, I'm, better, than you," Katsuki roared as he leveled his gauntlet. "These store my sweat, building up a massive blast, so even if you wash away all my sweat, these are protected, now die fucker," he demanded as he pulled the pin.

The tent rumbled as everyone turned back to the monitors having been enraptured by Wuya's tale that they had forgotten the fight was still going on. "What the hell happened," Wuya shouted in concern as she rushed over to the screens. "Where is he, where is he," she frantically said as she looked from screen to screen.

"I don't see him," All Might said. **"The test is over, everyone return to the tent, immediately,"**All Might firmly instructed.

"Wait, there," Tokoyami pointed to a monitor of the room the two students had been fighting in.

"Not a bad attack," Izuku stated. "But just like the mighty river, you cannot change my flow," the smoke began clearing out through the massive hole in the wall made by Katsuki's support gear. "As powerful as you are, you are no match for the ocean. Least of all the Dragon of Water," Izuku declared as he rocketed toward Katsuki, who was shocked to see Izuku still standing after that attack.

"Yeah," Wuya cheered happily as she watched Izuku perform an excellent ten hit combo, fluidly striking high and low, alternating his barrage that Katsuki was unprepared to defend again. "Go Izuku, beat his ass," she loudly celebrated as she happily danced around the tent, laughing manically.

Izuku reared back his fist, aiming it straight for Bakugo's face. "Tornado Stri-," Izuku started to shout before he stopped his attack. He'd managed to knock Bakugo out standing up. "Heh, even after all that, he still refuses to fall," Izuku chuckled before falling into a fight of laughter. "Such an arrogant prick," Izuku said as he wiped a stray tear of amusement from his eye.

* * *

After the four participants returned to the tent, Izuku sat Bakugo down on a chair.

"Dude, that was, AWESOME," Kirishima applauded. "How did you survive that explosion?"

"Yes, the young man has a point," Wuya hummed. "That blast was powerful, how is it that you are unscathed?" she inquired as she looked him over.

"Well you see, it was uh, TWO TON TUNIC!" Izuku declared as the Shen Gong Wu activated and formed under his robes.

"Ah ha," Wuya clapped happily. "Oh such cleverness, you never cease to impress and arouse me."

"Wuya," Izuku whined. "Not in front of my class, they'll get weird ideas."

"What is that?" Momo asked as she hurried over to inspect the set of mystical armor Izuku was wearing.

"The Two Ton Tunic, makes me impervious to harm when using it," Izuku grunted as he took a step. "Really heavy though," he gasped out before deactivating the artifact.

"Is this some new type of nanoweave, voice command operated," Momo asked as she inspected the threads that made up the cloth.

"Not new, this is almost two thousand years old, it's magic," Izuku happily said.

Momo rolled her eyes, "Please don't insult me," she said as she glared at Izuku. "Really what is this stuff, it feels just like silk."

"He's not lying, the mystical Shen Gong Wu were created by Grandmaster Dashi to stop me from taking over the world," Wuya replied. "That was as Izuku said almost two millennia ago."

Izuku started to strip out of the top half of his robes so he could remove the Shen Gong Wu. "Do you mind returning this to the temple, I kind of took this without asking Omi first," he said as he extended the tunic to Wuya.

Purring as she got to gaze upon Izuku's muscular torso, she smiled down at him. "Since you decided to flash me your succulent abs, I'll do it," she happily said as she took the artifact from his hands and levitated off the ground. "I'll want a copy of that fight sweetie so make sure you get one."

"I will Wuya," Izuku chuckled as he put his robes on proper and looked at his classmates. "What?" he asked as they all were staring at him with a variety of looks on their faces.


End file.
